


A little dinner

by Irokie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irokie/pseuds/Irokie
Summary: SFW Prompt 01: Making dinner for the Avengers.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: StarkSpangledWinter Wonderland Event





	A little dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to TS_Angel for beta reading this little text.

Tony, for the first time, decided to organize a dinner between the Avengers. They talked about it for a long time, but nobody did anything. Tony prepared everything, the table is just perfect. Each table set is ready and in the decorations there are details reminiscent of each Avenger.

Steve and Bucky are the first to arrive, rapidly followed by Natasha and Clint. Bruce arrives right on time and Sam is the last after ten minutes of delay.

Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Sam noticed that since Bucky is back, there are looks between him and Steve. They are sure they want to be together, but they are probably scared. After all, in their time, two men being together was not a good thing. They decided to try to get Bucky and Steve together during dinner.

The Avengers are in the living room drinking some alcohol and eating appetizers, and as they’re talking, Sam decides to get some information.

“We talk a lot about Avengers stuff and work, but never about our personal life. So, does anyone of you have a lover?” Sam asks.

Everyone says no, but Bucky and Steve blush. No one sees Tony look away from Steve and Bucky and his cheeks become a shade of red.

Not long after this event, they go to the table. Tony is closer to the kitchen, next to him is Bruce, and after Bruce is Sam. In front of him is Natasha, then Clint. Next to him is Steve, and at the end, Bucky.

During the dinner, Steve and Bucky become closer. They talk a lot to each other, and the connection from the past is still there, just like every time they talk. The rest of the Avengers make sure that the attention stays on each other, and because of that Steve and Bucky don’t talk or look to other members of the Avengers.

Tony goes into the kitchen and gets the desserts out of the fridge, when he hears ”Kiss, kiss, kiss!” He took the desserts and see Bucky and Steve kissing. Tony is delighted for them and he is both appealed by the vision and at the same time is heartbroken, because he really sees that they are made for each other like two pieces of a puzzle.

After the kiss, everyone congratulates Bucky and Steve. Tony takes it upon himself and does the same thing. At the end of the dinner, Tony excuses himself and makes a lie that he has work to do. He goes to the lab.

Tony says,“Jarvis put the lab in lock-down.”

At the same time, the Avengers don’t really know why Tony left. He had told them that he had nothing urgent to do. Bucky and Steve look at each other and they understand that they need to go see their genius.

They go to the lab but they can’t enter.

I am sorry, Sirs, but the lab is in lockdown and you can’t go in,” Jarvis says.

Bucky responds, “But we need to talk to him, Jarvis.”

“Unless you have a code, I can’t do anything, Sirs.”

Steve remembers that he has a code but it’s for emergencies only, although it’s kind of an emergency right now,so he uses it. Steve and Bucky enter in the lab and they are greeted by silence, except for the mechanical beeps of DUM-E, U and Butterfingers. They find Tony in a corner, surrounded by his bots, and when Steve and Bucky come closer the bots step aside. Tony is on the verge of tears.

“Tony…” Steve begins.

Tony raises his head and is welcomed by Steve’s puppy eyes and the worry and guilt in Bucky’s eyes.

“Guys, what..what are you doing here? You should en-enjoy your new re-relationship.” Tony says shakily.

Tony’s voice cracks more than once, but at least he manages to not cry and humiliate himself in front of the two people he loves. Bucky lowers himself down in front of Tony and takes is hand.

“How can we want to leave when we see you leave with so much desperation in your beautiful eyes?” Bucky asks.

“You shouldn’t flirt with someone else in front of your boyfriend. It’s inappropriate.” he responds.

“Unless said boyfriend agrees with the statement.” Steve says.

“Please stop. You can’t do this, please,” Tony begs.

A single tear falls from Tony’s eye.

Steve replies, “Sorry, but we cant…”

“Why? It’s makes you happy to see me hurt?” Tony wonders aloud.

“No, of course not. Tony, I think you don’t understand something here.” Bucky says in response.

“I’m not stupid.” Tony says

“Of course you’re not, you are a genius, our genius!” Steve shouts.

Tony asks,”What?”

Tony is completely confused. For the first time, he doesn't understand what is happening. ‘Our genius? since when?’

“Tony, look at me. Good. I’m not saying that to hurt you, ok? Steve and me, we have loved each other since our childhood. We tried more than once to date, but every time something got in our way. Here, at this moment of time we have understood that something, or I should say someone, was missing back then.” Bucky say.

“He’s right,” Steve agrees. “We aren’t complete without you. When Bucky came back, we got to know each other again because we had changed a lot. At the same time, you and I become closer and you got to know Bucky. I was so confused and afraid about my feelings. Bucky and I had tried to date again, but it doesn't feel right anymore.”

“One day, I said to Steve that we need to stop and I started to say that I have feelings for someone else. He started to cry and say that he also has feeling for someone else, but he also love me. I asked who. The answer was, and still is, you Tony.” Bucky continues.

“We love you but we not sure about your reaction, so we wanted to take things slowly. Tonight, when the team pushed us, we had thought that it would be easier if we start dating and then we can seduce you into dating the both of us.” Steve says.

Tony doesn’t know what to say. Bucky and Steve just confessed that they share his feelings, so he answers in kissing them. The kiss with Steve is shy and messy and the kiss with Bucky is even more messy but Bucky takes the lead easily.

Tony says, “I don’t want to hide this from the team. I think the both of you know, but I have insecurities I have trust issues, and if nobody knows about us, this relationship isn’t going anywhere.

“We have zero intention of hiding it, whether it be to the Avengers or even the public.” Steve promises.

“Really?” Tony asks hopefully.

“Of course. Tony, you so much more that what everybody thinks. We aren’t ashamed to be with you. We going to tell them now.” Bucky swears, too.

Steve gently picks up Tony. They go to the penthouse where the Avengers are.

“Oh hey, you’re back, and Tony is with you.” Natasha says

“We have something to say. This is important for all of you to know. We understand that you try to put Steve and me together.” Bucky starts.

Steve continues for him, “Apparently it was obvious that we have feelings for each other, but you are not that observant.”

“To be straight to the point, Steve, Bucky and I are together.” Tony finishes.

The Avengers are choked up but congratulate the triad. Most people may think it is weird that no one says anything, but they have learned not to judge and to be open-minded. In a way, how can they not be. On the team there’s a mythological god, a green giant and two super soldiers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is my first fanfiction that I write in English. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
